<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>draco by maddy_does (favefangirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922471">draco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does'>maddy_does (favefangirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carry on countdown 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Non Explicit, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz Pitch, known monsterfucker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carry on countdown 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carry On Countdown Day 12, DEC 6: Wings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, Baz has a thing about the wings. Alright, yes, he’ll admit it. There’s something about them… The tail he really likes. It has a bit of a mind of it’s own, and likes to wrap around his thigh when he and Simon are sat on the sofa, or laying in bed, and sometimes it wraps high enough around that Baz has to try and surreptitiously adjust himself so Simon doesn’t see (or feel) anything incriminating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the wings are also good. There’s a spot where the wings meet Simon’s back that if he scratches, Simon can’t help but whine and arch, and the whole display is possibly he most erotic thing Baz has ever seen. The fifteen year old version of himself that tried to wank his feelings away could never have imagined what a sight Simon makes when Baz works his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon goes through bouts of insecurity about them. He hates going out in public, even with them spelled, because most people can tell there’s something not quite right about him. He says they give him funny looks. Penny tries to convince him otherwise. He’s right - they do, but it’s good of her to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz catches Simon sometimes staring at himself in the mirror, twisting and turning his body to try and get a look at them, a frown etched onto his face. Baz will come and kiss Simon on the shoulder, the cheek, the neck, anywhere. Anywhere, just to remind him that he’s beautiful. Or, that Baz thinks he’s beautiful. Sometimes that even works. Baz has learned not to take it to heart when it doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tease him for it mercilessly. Agatha sent them all Christmas presents last year and addressed Baz’s as </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Monsterfucker, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which Shepard thought was the best thing ever. Baz hadn’t been impressed, and even more so later when he’d had to explain that it was about the wings, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t a monster. Baz has had the same doubts about himself before, and he wouldn’t say he’s over them, but he’s learnt how to get through. He doesn’t want Simon resorting to the kind of self destructive behaviours he did. Not when they’ve come so far to getting Simon out of his rut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, Baz likes the wings. He likes the way they feel when he runs his hands over them in bed. He likes the feeling of safety he gets when they wrap around him, and he likes that even more so when he can tell that Simon is doing it on purpose. The wings make him feel some kind of way. But you know what, he probably wouldn’t like them half so much if they weren’t attached to Simon. If it wasn’t for the way Simon looked when Baz touched them, for the sense of joy Simon seemed to feel when he did something that made Baz happy, for the way that they’re a sign that they both lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz used to think that he and Simon we’re going to destroy each other, but Simon’s wings are a sign that after all of that, they grew to make something beautiful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk, i wasn't really inspired by this prompt? just not really my thing i'm afraid, but i hope this was okay?</p><p>anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! </p><p>i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because <i>uni</i>, but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: <a href="https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/">@maddy-does</a></p><p>thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>